ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Kinning
Chris Kinning was born in Phillidelphia, Pennsylvania. He was the bad child of the group,including failing classes, but all of that changed after he joined his college wrestling team. He attended University of Texas and lead his wrestling team to four championships. Wrestling Start Chris Kinning and twelve of his friends, including his two sisters, built a replica of a TNA iMPACT! 6-Sided ring in the back of Kinning Philidelplia home. Kinning reports of "practicing with his friends every weekend to the extent that they had a little background federation." This federation was called "Wrestling Evolution," composed of a male and female division. His wrestling career started after his attendance of a WFOW live event in Toronto Canada. After being trash talked from one of the talents. He jumped into the ring and landed one of his infamous moves which was the Moonsault Double Foot Stomp, learned from one of his favorite wrestlers. Because of this, he was awarded a chance to do interviewing in the WFOW, later becoming a fill time wrestler. In Wrestling Finisher & Signature Moves '- Strikes:' -- Toe Kick—Dropkick—Kisagiri—Cross Chop—Enzagiri—Dropsault (rarely used) '- Running:' -- Kitchen Sink—Running Calf—ThrowBack—SpineBuster—Flapjack & Dropkick—ArmBar '- Grapples:' -- ScoopSlam—Hip Toss—PowerBomb—PowerSlam—SpineBuster—Northern Lights Driver—BackBreaker—Spinning DDT—School Boy—Spin out Powerbomb—F-U -- Neck Snap (Ground) '- Submissions:' -- STF (Ground) -- Leg Lock (Ground) -- Boston Crab (Ground) -- HeadLock—Torture Rack—SnapMare & NeckLock—Arm Bar—Sleeper Hold (From Behind) -- Double LegLock (Double Team) '- Turnbuckle:' -- Ten Punches—BullDog (From Top Rope) -- Shining Wizard—Turnbuckle Spear '- Diving:' -- Cross Body (Standing) -- Over Castle (Standing / Rarely Used) -- Diving Frame Asser (Standing) -- Leg Drop (Ground) -- Diving Fist (Ground) -- Leg Drop (Ground) '- Trademarc Move:' -- Call Before The Storm (Stalking Opponent in Preparation Of A Finisher) '- Finishing Moves:' -- iZone (Bionic Chokeslam) -- Code Of Silence (Cyclone / Brock Lesnar’s) Rocket Launcher His all - time favorite move is the Rocket Launcher. It is a double team maneuver. One wrestler ascends the top turnbuckle. Their partner then stands below them and reaches up, taking hold of them. The wrestler on the top rope then forms aflying Body Splash, Senton Bomb, or any other Ariel Move, with their partner throwing them, thus increasing their range and height. He is currently in the progress of learning the move and making it one of his regulars. Tag Team * Nation of Domination: Chris Kinning, Crazy Chris, Sage Smith, The Uncensored Phenom, & Krazy Ky * RKA: Chris Kinning, Krazy Ky, and Angel of Death * The Federation: Chris Kinning, Crazy Chris, & Mini Kitty * nWo: Chris Kinning, Supercrazy, Chronik Kid, DJ * FTW: Chris Kinning, Chronik Kid, Mr Untouchable, JM Rockstar * The FWA: Chris Kinning & ChronicKid Theme Song(s) "We Stand" by All That Remains "Counting Bodies Like Sheep" by A Perfect Circle "Fixation on the Darkness" by KillSwitch Engage "Young, Rich And Out of Control" by EMMURE "All That It Seems" by Tha Trademarc "My Last Serenade" by Killswitch Engage "This Is Absolution" by Killswitch Engage "Underground" by John Cena & The Trademarc "Blind" by Korn Creations As like his friend Warrior Wrath, Hitman has also made his mark in wrestling history by making a specialty. Hitman is the creator of the imfamous Thunderdome Triple Cage Match. This match is a combination of the thunderdome match and the triple cage match. This match involves three cages stacked on top of each other, with each cage decreasing in size from the bottom up, with the middle cage containing weapons. The top edges of each cage is electrified. The only way to win is when one competitor's "terminator", usually a manager who stands outside of the ring, throws in the towel, or gives up. This match has not been fought without the competitors needing surgery. Championships & Accomplishments * WMW Champion * WWEF Champion * WAR Heavyweight Champion * IEW Invincible Champion * MWF Intercontinental Champion * WFOW's Mr. Money in The Bank * IEW Tag Team Champion (Chris Kinning & Joe Brigman) (Longest IEW Tag Tam Title Reign) * WXW Tag Team Champion (Kinning & Hardcore Kidd) * WAR Tag Team Champion (Kinning & Hardcore Kidd) * General Manager of CWA Alchemy * General Manager of World Revolution Training Center * Chairman of Wrestling Revolution External links * Chris Kinning on Myspace Kinning [Handler on Myspace ]Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers